csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-5
|knockback = 14% |stun = 80% |source = Mileage Auction |origin = USA |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 78 |damageC = 128 }}:For the original version, see M14 EBR. The SKULL-5 is an automatic anti-zombie sniper rifle categorized under SKULL Series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SKULL-5 is a remodel of M14 EBR attached with a sniper scope. It holds 24 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie for each magazine. The specialized bullets created by the government do critical damage to zombies and have high penetration power. Advantages *Very high damage *Very accurate *High reserve ammunition and it shares the same ammunition with all Skull machine guns *Short reload time *High rate of fire when unscoped *Usable scope *High penetration power *High stun power Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Heavy weight *Low-power zoom *Rate of fire decreases when zooming *Available only for a limited time Release date *Japan: 27 April 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 12 September 2012. *Turkey: 5 February 2014. *Indonesia: 21 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips *Very accurate. Aim for a headshot and use the scope to control the recoil. *Camp in enclosed areas such as in ducts for maximum performance. *24 rounds of SKULL-5 can perform 1920 ~ 3840 damage to zombies from chest to legs, while 24 rounds of SKULL-5 on head can perform 6024 ~ 7104 damage to zombies. *With Deadly Shot, SKULL-5's 24 rounds bullet's damage can reach 7000 ~ 13600. *Anti-zombie bullets can penetrate up to four zombies in a row. *In Zombie Mods, shoot Light zombies/Regular zombies when they are in midair to knock them away. *Use the scope when shooting zombies that are far away. *Very effective at dealing with zombies/bosses and other big targets, 24 rounds of SKULL-5 deal up to 12,000 damage to bosses (provided that attack power has been maxed). Tactics facing SKULL-5 users ; Classic Battle *Avoid medium and long range contact. *One-hit-kill sniper rifles like AWP are recommended when facing SKULL-5 users. *SKULL-5 has no crosshair, so use this as an advantage by assaulting the user in close range. ; Zombie Mods *Your mobility will decrease temporarily when shot by SKULL-5 due to high stun power, so be careful. *SKULL-5's bullets will knock Light Type zombies far away. It can also knock incoming normal and heavy type zombies in midair away. *Cooperate with other zombies to take down SKULL-5 users for a higher chance to infect them. Do not go alone unless you have proper skills. *Use zombies with small hitboxes like Light zombie to avoid SKULL-5 bullets. This choice needs a proper skill to dodge. *Run away when SKULL-5 users turn on Deadly Shot, or you'll be killed instantly if your HP is below 4000. Variants ; SKULL-5 CSOWC Edition This is a special edition of SKULL-5 released during CSO World Championship 2014 in Seoul. It is given to the participants of the tournament. It is covered with a layer of chrome and does not possess any statistical differences. Comparisons M14 EBR= ; Positive *Higher damage to human (+40) *Higher damage to zombies (+120) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *Higher clip size (+4) *Has usable scope ; Negative *More expensive (+$2600) *Less accurate (-22%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-9%) *Heavier (+4%) |-| SIG SG550= ; Positive *Higher damage (+19) *Higher damage to zombies (+99) *More accurate (+2%) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.8 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Negative *More expensive (+$1800) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) *Lower clip size (-6) |-| G3SG1= ; Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Higher damage to zombies (+90) *More accurate (+9%) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.5 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams *Higher clip size (+4) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1000) *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) Gallery SKULL-5= File:Skull5_viewmodel.png|View model m14sniper.gif|Store preview File:Skull5_worldmdl_hd.png|World model 564398_548993851837021_564246503_n.png|A SAS operative with SKULL-5 zs_culvert_20120912_2055420.jpg|In-game screenshot sk5tp.png|South Korea poster sk5cp.jpg|China poster File:Skull5_poster_sgp_resale.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale File:Skull5_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster RESKULOG.png|Ditto, resale File:Skull5_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster skull5 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Fabextraskull5.png|Perfect Pick Recipe File:Fabextraskull5set.png|Ditto, set 2016_0123_2128_24_0.jpg|Obtained from Bingo |-| CSOWC= File:Skull5wc_viewmodel.png|Render view model skull5_gold.jpg|In-game screenshot Skull5_skull7_wc2014.png|South Korea poster File:Skull5wc_skull7wc_poster_vn.png|Vietnam poster |-| Blood Paint= skull5blood viewmodel.png|View model File:Skull5blood_worldmodel.png|World model fabextraskull5setweaponpaintblood.png|Confirmed Set File:Vulcanus1_skullblood_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Skull5bloodchinapos.png|China poster File:Skull5blood.png|CSN:Z poster Firing sound Reloading sound Drawing sound Trivia *This is the first weapon that fires accurately even when jumping. *This is the first weapon which features jungle-style magazines. The second weapon which does so is the SPAS-12 Maverick. *In Indonesia region, this weapon was released after all weapons from BALROG Series had come out. *The chrome texture of the SKULL-5 CSOWC version does not apply in D3D graphics setting, this also happens to the SKULL-7's. Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:American weapons Category:Skull series Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Rex weapons